A Secret to Keep
by sweettreats207
Summary: The Fellowship lost one in Moria. But what if they lost another? What if someone got hurt? And what if no one knew? My take on how Moria should have happened.
1. After Moria

The Fellowship stumbled out of Moria, tears dripping down their faces. Merry fell to the ground, with Pippin in his arms. Sam himself sat down and cried. Gimli tried to go back in and avenge Gandalf. Boromir held him back. Legolas looked around in despair. Aragorn couldn't help but think their was pain in the elf's eyes.

"Legolas! Boromir! Gimli! Get them up!" Aragorn called. The three looked at him.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted back, gesturing at the 3 hobbits on the ground.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs." He returned. They knew he was correct. Then Aragorn searched for Frodo. He was walking slowly himself. Aragorn called his name, but Frodo just looked at him.

Finally he came back and walked with the rest of the fellowship. They walked and walked. Frodo looked around. Merry was still patting Pippin on the back while he cried. Legolas stared at the ground as he walked forward next to Aragorn. Gimli and Boromir were in the back walking silently. Sam still stood next to Frodo, crying. Frodo patted his back.

"It's okay, Sam. It'll be alright." He said softly. Sam nodded and wiped his face.

"I know, Mr. Frodo. I know." Then he lifted his head and smiled the smallest smile and Frodo. "It'll be alright."

Aragorn looked back at the two and smiled. _Just keep hoping, Frodo, _he thought. _Just keep hoping._

And they walked on. The spirit of the fellowship seemed to have been dampened. But they still went on. Pippin stopped crying, and even laughed at one of Merry's jokes. Boromir and Gimli had small smiles on their faces, and Frodo and Sam were chatting about home. Legolas and Aragorn talked up in the front of the line.


	2. The Secret

"Aragorn, it's started to rain. Let's take cover in that cave." Legolas pointed to a small cave. Aragorn nodded and the whole fellowship headed over.

It was small, but just enough for a fire and 8 beds. As soon as some people ate, the four hobbits and Gimli fell asleep. The three people left decided that Legolas had the first shift for night guard. Boromir soon fell asleep, but Aragorn couldn't. So he got up and came over to Legolas.

But Legolas seemed different. He was rubbing his side like it hurt. Aragorn walked over and sat down.

"Lle tyava quel? (Do you feel well?)" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said and turned away.

"Tula sinome. (Come here.)" Legolas sat next to him.

"You are hurt. What's wrong?" Aragorn said. Legolas sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you, Aragorn." He smiled softly and pulled his shirt up. Aragorn gasped. His side was covered in blood and had an arrowhead in it. "I was shot in Moria, and I pulled the arrow out, but the head is still in there. I didn't tell anyone because you were all busy with Frodo." He sighed.

Aragorn looked up at his face while leaning down and examining the wound. "I'm so sorry this happened, Legolas." He shook his head.

"Nay, it is not your fault. I should have been more careful. It happened when I was on the cave troll." He quickly answered. "Do not blame yourself for my carelessness." They went silent.

Finally, Aragorn spoke. "We have to get you to Lothlorien."


	3. RUN AND HURRY

The next morning at dawn, the fellowship ran. Aragorn looked at his friend. Legolas was running naturally. There was no sign that he was in pain except his eyes but only Aragorn knew of that. They ran on. They were already near the borders of Lothlorien. Then, Legolas saw it.

"Aragorn, we are here." Legolas stopped and looked around. Gimli started warning the hobbits of Lady Galadriel. Legolas rolled his eyes. He needed Lady Galadriel right now. He knew the poison was seeping in already. He felt light and dizzy sometimes. Then suddenly, arrows were pointed at each of them. Standing right in front of Gimli was Haldir, one of Lothlorien's most faithful archers.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

A few minutes later, Aragorn was speaking with Haldir. He was telling him about Legolas' injury. Soon enough, they were let in. They each got a chamber and started to rest. Legolas was brought to the healing rooms, and they started. The poison was small, but it was not light. It would take a few days.

Legolas sighed. "I wish I had been more careful." He said, looking up at the ceiling.

"It is not your fault, mellon nin. (My Friend)." Aragorn replied, sitting down next to the delicate elf. The elf closed his eyes and his breathing balanced.

"Aragorn, I need to tell you something," Aragorn waited for him to continue. "At first, I didn't want to go with Frodo."

Aragorn stared at him. He hadn't expected this. Legolas had been one of the first to volunteer.

"Why? You volunteered right after me."

"Because, Ada said that it might be dangerous. He didn't want to loose his only heir. (Father)." He sighed. "I wanted to make my father happy, but I also want to defend my people. But I decided that if my father sent me, then I should be of use." He then closed his eyes and frowned.

"Legolas, I understand why you wanted to hold back, but I think you did the right thing. We need an elf on this mission. We need you. Frodo needs you. Le ume quel. (You did well.)" He then smiled at his friend and stood up.

"Namaarie, quel esta. (Farewell, rest well.)" Then he left.


	4. Healed

In a few days, Legolas was healed. The fellowship got ready to leave, and Lady Galadriel gave each of them a gift. Legolas received a new bow. It was beautiful. They were given boats and were leaving in a few minutes. The last of the things were cleared out, and they were given much Lembas for the journey.

"Namaarie, Legolas Greenleaf." Lady Galadriel said her farewells, and they were off. The Fellowship's journey was to continue. They had many more places to go, and Legolas thought about home. Mirkwood seemed lands away, but yet he did not miss the enclosure of his palace. He liked the outside, and Mirkwood felt like a cage.

So they continued the journey, and Legolas felt that Aragorn's words were true.

And for now, all was well.


End file.
